Tough Life Made Easy
by PhoenixxKnight221
Summary: Flora's life has gone downhill since her mother left. When she moves house to an entirely new city, can her new friends upgrade her life? Or does she need love to make that change? Love from a certain arrogant jerk?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here I am with another Winx Club fanfic! This is a FloraxRiven fic. Hope you enjoy! Written from Flora's point of view, unless stated otherwise (doubt it will, just making a point). Disclaimer: I gain **_**nothing **_**from Winx Club. That goes to Iginio Straffi and all his co-producers. :p**

* * *

Life. Destiny. Fate. These are things that are always against me. I am a mistake. It has been admitted. I moved to England when my little sister Miele was born, not by mistake. Just two years difference between us. Anyway, enough of me rambling.

My eyes opened to reveal my room. Bright green walls with fuschia roses. A green wardrobe, pink dresser with a green stool, even my bed and desk were green. My swivel chair was pink. I painted them when we moved to the South last week. God, I'm rambling again. I really must learn to stop talking. When I find the courage to _start _talking, of course.

I sit up and brush the sleep from my eyes. I change into my blue school uniform, groaning. I would have skipped school like I used to up North, but Dad'll phone Sacred Heart (my new school) and be on my case the minute it turns half eight. I brush my teeth and then my hair, pulling it into a long ponytail. I go downstairs, making sure to tip toe and not make a sound. Dad can get _very _cranky if he's disturbed in the morning. I make myself a mug of hot chocolate to wake up fully and then I (quietly) munch on a slice of toast. I tidy away my crumbs and wash my mug. I tiptoe back upstairs to Miele's room. I knock on the door and open it to find the sunlight shining through the open curtains. Miele is sleeping peacefully, her brown curls fanned out on her pillow. I tiptoe up to her and shake her by the shoulder. "Miele? Miele, sweetie, wake up." I whisper. I glance through the window to see the grey clouds forming. Rain. Miele stirs, bringing me out of my stupor.

"What time is it?" She asks sleepily.

"Eight o'clock." I whisper. I smile fondly. She is the one girl who pushes all suicidal thoughts to the back of my mind.

"I'll be up soon. You go." I brings up her hand and gestures to the door.

"OK." I say slowly, turning to the door. "I'll give you fifteen minutes to get dressed and meet me downstairs." I walk back to my room and close the door. I make my bed and draw back the pink and green curtains. I water the plants on my desk and windowsill. Someone knocks on my door.

"Flora! I want you and your fat $$ out here! Now!" I hold my breath and walk to my door. I open it slowly and quietly.

"Yes, Father?" I ask politely. I learned ages ago that it's best to use the 'treat others how you wish to be treated' rule with my dad. He holds up a couple strands of wool and when I focus I realize it is his favourite scarf. He likes to wear it outside on rainy days. But he can't do that anymore because it is in shreds.

"Do you have any idea on how this happened?!" He thunders. I resist the urge to flinch and calm myself.

"No, Father. Maybe I can ask Miele?" I ask hopefully, just so I could get away from him. He brings his face up close and I feel his breath on mine.

"Don't bother." He hisses. As he moves away, he narrows his eyes. "Get your ugly face to school and don't even _think _about truancy; I'll be phoning that goddamn teacher of yours and checking! But then you have to walk Miele so you can't anyway." He smirks at this point. "Why didn't God create you more like her?" He walks off down the landing and down the stairs. I sigh in self-sympathy and walk to Miele's room.

"Miele? You in there?" I knock on the door. I hear her whimpering and open it. Even though he claims to love her, he scares her to death. She never faces him without making a mess of everything and she hates it when I talk to him for fear he'll hurt me. As for when he curses, that's a whole other story. "Are you done, sweetie?" I ask. She is in the blue uniform and is sitting in the middle of her bed, hugging her knees to her chest. When she sees me, she moves to the edge.

"Flora, why does he hate you so much?" She asks as she makes her bed. I sigh, not knowing the anwer myself.

"I don't know, sweetie." I answer.

"After Mum left..." she trailed off but then found the courage to carry on. "He turned evil. He lost all love for you. For me." She sighs as she walks to the door.

"Shh, Miele. Don't speak of Father in that way." I whisper in royalty-speak because we're nearing his study. If we were alone, I would have made a snarky remark back.

"Miele. Kitchen. Roll." Dad sternly orders, poking his head out of his study and pointing to my sister then the kitchen. Miele hurries off into the kitchen while I mentally glare at him and roll my eyes.

We leave for school and walk the half mile distance in silence, the both of us worrying about our first day.

* * *

**A/N: That's the first chapter. How did I do? Leave me a review? Hey, that rhymes. I know this chapter is basic but I've only just got started. I plan on bringing Layla and Bloom in next chapter and have them form some sort of alliance. Not a strong friendship but an alliance. **

**Laters, crystalguardian xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating sooner! I had writer's block. Badly. **

**PREDDIEGURLNASHA100: I'm really glad you like it. **

**cybercorpsesnake: Thanks! Means a lot to me when people like my story. **

**dynashakirkland1068: OK, OK! **

**Enjoy! R&amp;R, please! **

I was about to walk through the school's main door when I felt a tug on my sleeve. I turn back to find Miele who looks at me in desperation and then at the door in panic. "Miele, what's wrong?" I ask, pulling her away from the doorway.

"Flora, I'm scared." She whimpers. I pull her into a hug.

"Sweetie, you'll be fine. If anything, I should be the one who's scared." She manages a smile and then falls back into my embrace.

"Please be here for me!" I sigh.

"I'll be here at the end of the day. I promise." I walk into the school with Miele following. I use the signs to get us to reception. When we reach the main entrance, I see a woman with short, choppy, brown hair. She looks up at us and smiles. "Hello, what can I do for my fellow students?" She asks politely.

"We're new. We moved here last week." I explain.

"Names?" She positions her fingers over her keyboard.

"Flora and Miele Cheffriz." I say. She types something into her computer, probably our names. She prints out two sheets of paper and tells us to sit down.

"I'll send for two girls to take you to your classes." She says. I look at my timetable and see that today I have English Lit., Advanced Math, Social Studies, French, Technology and finally, Music. As I look over my whole timetable, I hear my name being called. I look up to see a girl my age with fiery red hair. She has a warm and welcoming smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Bloom." I stand and stuff my timetable into my blazer pocket.

"I'm Flora." I smile. "You have English Literature, right?" I ask.

"That's the one. Come on." She gestures to the door.

"Hold on." I turn to Miele. "I'll see you this afternoon, Flower." She runs over to me and hugs me.

"Goodbye, Flora. Please don't leave me forever." I smile softly and ruffle her hair.

"Never gonna happen, sweetheart." She goes back to the black haired girl.

"Sister?" Bloom asks.

"Yup. Sweet and persistent." I smile.

"I'm warning you, Griffin will have your head chopped off of you refuse to follow her instructions. Literally." She brings her face to my ear. "Rumours are going round saying she's a witch!" She whispers. I chuckle.

"Come on, I bet she's not _that _bad?" I say. Bloom laughs and says if that were the case, then Sacred Heart would have had way more students.

We reach the room and instantly I realize what Bloom tells me is true. The students are sitting facing the front and listening carefully. Every once in a while, she'd stop talking so they can copy down what she'd written on the blackboard and take some notes.

I sit at my desk in between Bloom and another girl who has chocolate skin, brown eyes and brown curly hair. When Griffin's back is turned she shoots me a smile. I hold a finger up to tell her to wait a second. I silently tear out a sheet of paper from my journal and scribble down a note. _Hi, I'm Flora. Who are you?" _I check to see if Griffin is facing the front and extend my arm in her direction. She plucks the note from my fingers. I see her scribbling frantically. She passes it back and I read it. _Layla. Good friends with Bloom. _

A bang on the desk causes me to look up. Griffin is hovering at my desk and looking down at me. At my old school I would have heard sniggers and snide comments but here all I can hear is the ticking of the classroom clock. It is somewhat unnerving.

"Miss Cheffriz. Not a good start. I will be keeping my eye on you." She turns to Layla. "And you, Miss Regina, you should be setting an example. I am not pleased with either of you." She goes back to the front.

Eventually English Lit is over. As I follow Bloom and Layla out of the classroom, I sigh heavily. "I know. She is one bitch of a teacher." Layla scoffs and her language earns her glares from passing students.

"What have you guys got now?" I ask. We all compare timetables and see that we have all our classes together apart from French. When I have French, Aisha has Gym and Bloom has Art.

We make our way to Advanced Math where I meet the not so strict Ms Faragonda.

After Math, we go to Social Studies. The teacher there is Avalon and he is just amazing. Good looking, kind and just pure good hearted.

We part ways after Bloom and Layla show me where French is. I think about them and feel like I am one step closer to making true friends.

At my old school, I found out people were just using me to look popular. When some other girl (or boy) came into class, they'd ditch me instantly. Here, I feel like there is a connection between Bloom, Layla and me. I really like that feeling.

**A/N: Flora and Miele's surname is pronounced 'Shef-Ree'. Just wanted to clear that up.**

**Next Chapter is the debut of our all important 'arrogant jerk'! **

**Review! If you like it, review! If you don't, still review! But, please don't flame. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter Three is up! Just to let people know, school's started so I won't be able to update that often.**

**R&amp;R! Enjoy! **

As I walk into French, I feel everyone's eyes on me. I look at the teacher at the front of the classroom and smile. She smiles back at me.

"Hello, My name is Miss Ediltrude. You must be Miss Cheffriz." I walk up to her and shake her hand.

"Yes, that's me." She shows me to my seat which is in between a blonde haired girl and an orange haired girl. In front of me is a magenta haired boy.

We get into the lesson and I find that my language studies have really paid off.

I sit waiting for her to carry on talking while the others write but she doesn't. She starts walking around the room and stops at the desk in front of me.

"Jeffreys," she says sternly, knowing he isn't paying attention. "How do you translate 'J'adore jouer à des jeux vidéo'?" She asks in her American accent. Her French sounds hilarious. Her eyes are on him and him only. Everyone else can be dancing or fighting and she won't have known. So I lean forward just an inch. No reaction from her. I lean forward some more. I lean forward until my breath is tickling his ear.

"I love playing video games." I hiss. I sit back in my chair. I have done my part. Now he has to do his. I told him the answer and now he has to say it. I don't know if he heard me or if he will ignore me but I cannot do anymore.

"Jeffreys, if you don't know, just say so. Your wasting everyone's time." Miss Ediltrude scolds, even more stern than before. And he says _my_ answer! He heard and he listened. I claim a miracle! I breathe out and grin. Then, I feel a nudge on my arm. I look to my left and see the blonde smirking at me.

"Don't grin like that. Makes you look like a numpty. But then you are. Who in their right mind would want to help Riven?!" She and the other girl to my right burst out laughing. My cheeks turn red.

"Diaspro, that was a good one!" The orange haired girl screeches in between laughs.

"Yes, Amaryl! I know it was!" She gains control again and resumes smirking.

"Girls! Enough! Stay behind at lunch!" Miss Ediltrude shouts. It's their turn to turn bright red. The bell rings and I walk out of the classroom, not being able to smirk back at Diaspro and Amaryl.

As I meet up with Bloom and Layla who very kindly wait for me, I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn and see the magenta haired boy, something Jeffreys, if I remember correctly. "Thanks for the save, Cheffriz." He says. His voice is stiff and monotonous. Before I can answer, he walks away. Bloom and Layla erupt into a fit of giggles. I raise my eyebrow.

"What?" I demand.

"You helped _Riven_?" Layla asks incredulously.

"And? I helped a guy in need."

"Flora, Flora, Flora." Layla shakes her head. "Riven Jeffreys is the guy who makes fun of everyone for the sake of it. He sticks out his foot to trip people up for no good reason. He spreads rumours, he laughs-" I get exasperated and cut her off.

"OK, Layla, I think I get the gist. So Mr Jeffreys isn't the friendliest person on Earth."

"More like the most evil!" She scoffs. "Why you helped him I know not."

"I help anyone who needs it." I defend myself.

"Come on, let's go get our lunch." Bloom interrupts before we can argue.

"Yeah, let's. I'm starving." I say.

In the cafeteria, I pick out peas, sweet corn and chips. I walk to the nearest desk and lay out my books to save seats for Bloom and Layla. I hear a voice behind me.

"Seriously, Flora, is that _all_?" I turn my head to find my sister with a brown haired girl and a black haired girl.

"I had to save a table." I say honestly.

"Who's this, Flo?" I hear Layla say. I see her and Bloom sitting opposite me.

"Girls, this is my sister, Miele. Miele, these are my friends Bloom and Layla." I point to each girl as I say their name.

"Hi!" Miele, Bloom and Layla greet.

"How are you liking Sacred Heart?" I ask Miele. She smiles wanly.

"S'OK." She shrugs. "Midnight Mountain was better though. That Griffin lady shouted at me because I said hi to Lauren." She seemed to smile at this point.

"Yeah, she did the same to me. Don't worry about her Miele." I pat her on the head.

"OK, I gotta go get lunch. I'm starved. Bye Flora!" She runs off and follows her friends.

"Miele?!" I call after her, remembering something.

"Yes Flora?" She scurries back.

"Meet me by the North Gate after school." She nods and walks off.

"Your sister's sweet." Bloom tells me.

"Yeah. She's my... life support." I mumble hesitantly.

"Life support?" Bloom asks. I sigh. I opened my mouth. Moron.

"I... promise not to tell?" I ask. They both nod sincerely. "I've... had suicidal thoughts. I very nearly killed myself once and it was because of her that I'm here." I explain.

"She saved you?" Bloom asks, with a look of shock on her face.

"More reasoned with me. She told me she'd be alone if I wasn't there." I smile, remembering her words.

"If you don't mind, why did you try to kill yourself?" Layla asks. I look down at my food and blush.

"I will tell you guys but not today. I'm not ready yet." I decide.

"Hey, that's fine. You tell us whenever you feel like it." Bloom tells me. I smile gratefully at her.

"We got Technology next, haven't we?" I ask.

"Yes. Computing. Design is on Friday, remember?"

Layla says.

The bell goes for fifth period and I clear away my dishes and cutlery. I gather my books and papers and follow Bloom and Layla out of the cafeteria. I haven't even made it to the door when I feel a sharp jab in my back. I stumble and fall face flat on to the hard wooden floor. My eyes cloud over and my elbows and knees throb as I struggle to sit up. When I do, I am distraught by what I see.

**A/N: Hi again, faithful readers! Here we are at the end of chapter three!**

**Next chapter we meet Tecna and Musa but not how Flora expects. We also see the outer side of Riven Jeffreys. I say outer and I know I say outer. That'll be clearer later in the story. R&amp;R!**

**Can I have reviews telling me how I did? Not just reviews telling me to hurry? Because I am really busy with revision and exams and all and I'll update when I have time. Sorry for the rant.**

**Ciao, peeps!**


	4. Chapter 4

I see Riven glaring at someone. I turn my head round to see Bloom holding Layla back who looks like she wants to crush Riven to a pulp. I see Miss Faragonda holding Riven back. My head is throbbing and I can't feel my arms.

"What's going on?" I whisper. Professor Avalon kneels next to me and helps keep me up straight.

"Don't worry, Flora, you'll be just fine." I sit against him and breathe heavily. My vision clouds and I struggle to remember what put me in this position. "Take it easy, Flora." He whispers. Then I remember the sharp jab. I remember falling. I realize it was Riven who jabbed me.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Mr Jeffreys here jabbed a fork in your back. It was one of those newly sharpened ones." He glares up at Riven. "Can you stand?" He helps me stand and immediately a sharp pain spreads through my back. I wince and lean against Avalon. "Shh, Flora. Keep still." I still can't feel my arms from falling on them at a wierd angle. My knees throb but not as bad. I use Avalon as a pole and start walking to the infirmary.

"Riven... did this?" I ask Bloom as she drags Layla and follows me.

"Now you know how evil he is." Layla mutters darkly.

"That's enough, thank you, Miss Regina!" Avalon scolds.

I am made to lie on the bed while they examine my back. There's a deep cut where the fork made contact and my arms will feel numb from where I fell on them.

I ask if I can go to my lesson but I am not allowed. I will use a laptop for Computing and for Music, I'll compose my new tune.

A knock comes on the door. A girl with a short bob of pink hair enters with Bloom. She has a wad of paper in her hands and Bloom is carrying a laptop.

"Use this," the pink haired girl jabs at the laptop, "to complete these research pages and then draw a cartoon of what interpreted from the novel you read in English Literature." She drops the papers onto my lap and huffs. She turns on her heel and walks off. Bloom places the laptop next to me onto the bed and sits down on the edge.

"That's Tecna, by the way. Tecna Ferman. She sometimes drifts off to the dark side when it comes to technology." She smiles and adds, "And Layla's doing pretty well after she managed to punch Riven in the face. She may be in detention but at least her spirits are up, don't you think?" I laugh and then wince after it hurts my back.

"Yeah. Shouldn't you be getting back to Computing?" I ask. She smiles.

"Can you manage on your own?" She asks. It might not have been totally sarcastic but it seemed like she was trying to get a point across. I move my arms and still can't feel them.

"OK, fine." I roll my eyes, giving in. "You do the laptop and writing and I'll be the dictator."

"Got it!" I tell her what I want to search and then watch her write it down.

"Bloom?" I ask. She stops writing and turns her head towards me. "Are you... are you sure it was Riven?"

"Positive. Everyone saw. And there was no one beside him." I sigh. "Why do you ask?"

"Because... I just have a feeling it wasn't Riven." I whisper. Her head jerks towards me and she puts on a somewhat cocky smirk.

"You don't like him, do you?" She asks. Her face falls when I sigh.

"I... don't know..."

_Yes, you do. You can't take your mind off him, even though you've only met him."_

And how would _you _know?

_Because I am you. I am your mind. Your conscience. Your heart. Whichever you want to call you do, I do. Everything I do, you do._

OK. But I still don't know about Riven.

"Flora! Snap out of it!"

"Huh?" I see Bloom frowning at me. "Oh, sorry, Bloom. What did you say?" Bloom sighs.

"I _said _the bell's going off soon. I need to log off." She replies.

"OK. Are you going to go back to Music?" I ask.

"I'll return this to Computing and then go get your work. If Layla's out of detention then we'll come together if not, it'll be me."

"K. I'll see you later." She waves and smiles. I try to wave back but I still can't feel my arms. Numbness shouldn't stay _that _long, should it?

_It may be that the Gods don't want you fawning all over Riven. Or should I say, Goddesses?_

Shut up! I don't compare to the Goddesses! Riven won't like me!

_Yes you do. Soft, light brown hair, jade green eyes and not a trace of a pimple. Perfection. And you don't know if Riven doesn't like you. _

And a cut in the back. From the boy I - no, we - supposedly like. Hey, if you are me, does that mean whatever you say are my thoughts?

_Maybe. Anyway, just admit to Bloom you like Riven. Then you don't have to worry about me. No, won't have to worry about _you.

"It wasn't _me_!" I hear a voice say, snapping me from my thoughts. It's a male voice. A familiar male voice. "All I'm saying is, is that I was pushed towards her and I would never hurt her on purpose!" The voice quietens as the owner moves away. I realize it is Riven. "I'm innocent!" He protests.

"Hey, Flo." I hear. Layla is at the door with an Asian girl. She has dark blue, long hair, almost black and deep blue eyes.

"Hey, Layla." I try to be cheerful but a pain in my back prevents me.

"Layla, just hurry!" The Asian pleads. "You have the entire lesson with her. I want to get back!" She dumps the maracas she is holding on to the nightstand and steps back. Layla glares at her. "Just compose the African song, OK?"

"Musa, shut up! Set an example."

"Whatever." 'Musa' walks out of the room. Layla gives me an apologetic smile.

"Musa... has anger issues." She explains.

"Surname?"

"Wang. Musa Wang. Chinese."

"Let's go."

We start to write the lyrics to the song but my mind keeps wandering off. My arm movement comes back and I can contribute but I can't seem to keep _my conscience_ under control. It'll pop up whenever I need to concentrate, reminding me of a certain Mr Jeffreys.

You're_ thinking about him. We do the same things, think the same thoughts. I am your heart and we both know hearts speak the truth so its confirmed you like him. _

Confirmed by _you_, idiot.

You're _the idiot since you just insulted yourself. I am you and you are me so if you insult me, you insult-_

OK! I get it! "Layla, what happened with you and Riven?" I ask above maracas.

"Ugh, _nothing_!" She looks disgusted.

"No, not like that! I mean when he 'jabbed' me." I hold my fingers up to emphasise the word.

"Oh! Sorry. You were taken to the infirmary and I found him waiting outside Mrs Woolside's office, looking really grumpy and I just punched the hell out of him. I got caught by Avalon."

"Poor you." We continue the song without making general conversation. We carry on just using musical vocabulary and other necessary words. The bell rings when we are just halfway thorough.

"Damn it!" Layla screeches. She gathers up the sheets and instruments. "I'll come with Bloom to see what they're going to do with you." She waves and I am able to wave back this time.

Fifteen minutes later, Avalon appears with a pair of crutches.

"You'll need to go home on crutches, Flora. Are you walking?" I nod, and think about Miele and Dad. Miele will cut me some slack, but Dad? No way. Layla and Bloom come in and see me on crutches and sigh. "OK. Or maybe you're friends can give you a lift. They seem very friendly." He says. He nods in their direction and walks off.

_Duh! Your friends _are _gonna be friendly towards you. _

Shut up!

"Come on, Flo." Bloom says. "We'll give you a lift home."

"Yeah. You'll get to ride a Lamborghini! _Bloom's _Lamborghini." My eyes widen when I hear this.

"I'm seventeen, Flo." Bloom explains, seeing my shocked expression. "They put me down a year because I flunked a course." She pulled a face. "_One_ course!" She pulls out her license card for proof. I walk out of the infirmary, with Bloom and Layla holding doors open for me.

The other children stare at us, well _me_, and some snigger while others nudge their friends. They're all thinking the same thing: _the clumsy new kid already had an accident. What a dweeb._

Just ignore them.

_You can ignore _them _but not me. I'll just keep on taunting you until the end of your days. Just you wait and see._

I don't retort and it doesn't say anything back. I see Miele waiting at the North Gate.

"Guys! We need to pick up Miele!" I screech. We walk off towards Miele and she gasps when she sees me.

"What happened, Flora!" She exclaims.

"We'll explain in Bloom's car."

We walk off towards Bloom's Lamborghini.

"Well..." I start.

**A/N: So, Flora has her first encounter with her conscience. **

**This is the longest chapter so far in this story.**

**Next chapter, we meet the villians and the boys (apart from Riven)**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am so so sorry for not updating in such a long time! I had two other stories to work on alongside this and this was the one I ended up doing last. Sorry again!**

We explain to Miele what happened and then watch as she takes in my appearance and smiles. She says that I won't walk her to school and that she can walk with her new friends while I get a lift. Bloom, Layla and I laugh and I tell her that we'll still walk but slower and we'll leave earlier than usual. She asks me how long I have to stay on my crutches. I freeze but for an entirely different reason. Dad. How long will I be able to put up with Dad? We start walking and reach Bloom's Lamborghini.

_Not very long. You never last long. _

Will you be quiet?! I'm trying to think.

_I am your thoughts. If I shut up, you won't be able to think. We can't have that now, can we? _

OK. Just quit distracting me.

_One point to Flora's conscience! Anyway, you're distracting yourself. _

What did I just say?!

_OK, OK, Sorry. Sheesh! _

"Flora?" Miele nudges me.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, sweetie. What was your question?"

"How long are you on your crutches?"

"I don't know, sweetie. I'll ask Avalon tomorrow." I smile.

_You're torn between Riven and Avalon, aren't you?_

Do you not know the meaning of shut the fuck up?!

_Just admit it. Avalon's on your list too. _

_Professor _Avalon is most likely in his thirties. I am only sixteen. That would just be totally gross.

_Just think, dreamy blue eyes, jet black hair, sweet, mellow-_

"Just cut it out already!" I yell out loud. Layla and Miele turn to me and Bloom eyes me through her rear-view mirror.

"You OK, there, Flo?" Layla asks. I take a deep breath and calm myself.

"Yeah," I say, "yeah, I'm fine." My heart is pounding and I wait for the taunting voice but it doesn't come.

"Please, Flora, be careful with yourself. I can't live like this anymore." I start and embrace her in a hug.

"Don't worry, Miele." I'll be fine."

"Hey, you didn't tell me your address." Bloom asks. I tell her the name of the next road along and silently will Miele to keep quiet. She understands and gives the slightest nod.

"You live here?!" Bloom and Layla say together incredulously.

"Cool! This is the most posh road in the town! We'll definitely have to visit you one day, when you get better of couse!"

Instantly, I feel bad for lying to my new friends. I see Miele swallow.

"Y-yeah." I say nervously, hoping they won't pick up on the fact tnat my mood changed suddenly. "We-we live here."

"Wow!" Bloom exclaims. "OK, we've arrived." She brakes hard and I go flying forward. "Sorry, sorry! Bye, Flora. Bye Miele."

Layla holds my crutches as I scramble out of the car. "Bye, Bloom. Bye, Layla." Miele waves. Bloom smiles fondly.

"Bye, sweetie." She laughs. We watch them speed off, until the car and the dark pink paint become a dot and then disappear.

"Flora?" I hear. I look to my left as we walk the rest of the way.

"Yes, sweetie?" I reply, trying to ignore the pain in my back.

"Why... why did we lie to your friends?" She looks at me questioningly and my heart flips in the most terrible way possible.

"Well..." We turn the corner into our drab road. The paint on the flats are peeling, the grass in the gardens are overgrown and haven't been cut in months. Half the windows are broken and the doors are on their last hinges. Maybe that's why we get robbed so much. Maybe _that's _why Dad is always grumpy.

Even though we have been lucky enough to be given a house, Dad didn't have the heart or the patience to care for it. He had been as generous as to give us each a bed, a cooker, microwave, a sofa for the living room and a starter wage of two hundred pounds. Everything else, he told us to do ourselves. I worked and worked my feet off to get Miele a room that met her expectations. Then my goal was to get things for the kitchen. _Then _my aim was to spruce up my room, to get the small things that I'd always dreamed of. It took me ages to get things for the kitchen but I am still not done.

"But Flora, it's not right to lie. Lying is wrong. The only reason I went along with you is because I didn't want you be embarrassed in front of Bloom and Layla." She fiddles around for her front door key, since my hands are somewhat..._ occupied_ with my crutches.

"I know, sweetie. I know. I just... I just didn't want to lose my friends. They've been so nice on my first day." I said as I went in and sat on the sofa in the living room. Maybe, if I hurry up, Dad wouldn't see that I've brought my shoes into the living room.

"Flora! Get in here, you ugly slug!" I hear. I swallow, praying, willing, _hoping_ that my life would be spared this time. I stand up off of the sofa and grip my crutches tight.

"Yes, Father?" I ask as I hobble up the stairs.

"What the hell have you done to yourself!" He thunders. I sigh. The same drill over and over again.

"A boy in my French class." I say bluntly. That is definitely a big mistake. It just makes him even more angrier than when he found out about my injury.

"A boy in your French class _what_?" He shouts.

"A boy in my French class jabbed me with a fork."

"Right." He says in disbelief. "And why did he have a fork in his French lesson?"

"It... it was at lunch time. I was walking out of the Dining Hall when he supposedly 'was pushed' into me. And those were his words, not mine."

"Get lost. I haven't got time for your stupid stories!" He crossed his arms. "Do you know what? You can go to Gareth"s store and get the groceries." He reaches into the store room under the stairs and takes out a few bamboo shopping bags. I loop my arm through them and grip my crutches again. He fishes in his pocket for a wad of notes. He counts them out into his hand and then hands them to me. "One hundred pounds. Exactly enough for everything that you usually buy." Again, he brings his face up close. I inch back and stumble to the ground. My back erupts into pain and a fight everything that will make me scream.

"OK, OK. Miele!" I call.

"No. She has to do the housework and then her homework."

"Whatever. OK. See you." Before waiting for a reply, I stumble outside.

I hobble to the bus stop and wait. I am vaguely aware of about thirteen boys and four girls. I notice them staring and sigh. The bus arrives and they all board with me. I sit at the front and stare out through the window. Suddenly, I feel a tap on my shoulder. I look to see a strawberry blond boy. I remember him being one of the group at the bus stop.

"Excuse me?" He says. He has a huge smile on his face and shining golden eyes.

_Told you so that you compare to the goddesses._

Whatever. No body says he thinks I'm good-looking.

_Get back to him._

Oh, yeah. Right. "Sorry, I just went off into my own world." I look at him with apologetic eyes.

"Hey, its fine. Don't we all?" He chuckles softly and his beautiful golden eyes (wait, what?) look distant as he looks out of the bus window. He shakes his head and turns back to me. "Anyway, we were wondering if you'd like to come and sit with us? You seem lonely." He beckons to all his friends and the... sixteen or so of them wave and smile. I smile back at them and sigh.

"Alright." I say, gathering up my shopping bags and my crutches. As I stand up, he holds his hands out.

"Hey, where are my gentlemanly manners? Let me take your bags." I smile gratefully at him and he takes them from my arms. "Say, what have you done?" He asks as he helps me into a seat next to a white haired girl.

"I, er, had an... accident at school." I explain.

"Ah. Right. What did you say your name was again?" He asks me, leaning forward intently.

"Flora. And you guys?" The guy straightens up and smiles.

"My name is Baltor, we all use nicknames, by the way." I nod and wait for him to continue. "That's Darkar," he points to a black haired boy, "Icy," the white haired girl,

"Darcy," a brunette girl,

"Stormy," a navy blue haired girl,

"Knut," a blond boy,

"Ogron,' a red haired girl, much like Bloom herself,

"Gantlos," another blond boy with a hat on his head.

"Anagan," a black haired boy,

"Duman," a guy with a pink Mohawk,

"Tritannus," a dark haired, dark skinned boy,

"Selina," a girl with dirty blonde hair,

"Sky," _another_ blond guy,

"Brandon," A brunette boy,

"Helia," a navy blue haired boy,

"Nabu," _another _brunette boy,

"Timmy," a geeky dark blond with square rimmed glasses.

"Wow. That's a lot of names." I say. "There's only one of me and seventeen of you guys. I won't be able to remember you all." I say, stunned.

"Well, you have time. I take it you go to Sacred Heart?" The red haired boy, Ogron(?) winks.

"Y-yeah. That's the one. OK, I need to go." I smile and slip my arms through my crutches. As I walk to the front of the bus, I smile at Baltor. "Thanks, Baltor, for the offer." He winks and the bus comes to a halt.

I collect the necessary groceries from Gareth's and go to his till.

"Afternoon, Miss Cheffriz." He nods at me.

"Good afternoon, Gareth." I say with a faint blush.

"What have you done, lovey?" He asks kindly.

"Accident at school." I explain.

"And your father still makes you collect the weekly shopping." He tuts. I feel a pang of guilt in my heart. He scans my groceries and reads my total.

I fish in my pocket for my purse. "Oh no!" I gasp, when it is not there. I check all my other pockets and panic when it isn't there. "My purse is gone!"

**A/N: There's the end of chapter five. What do you think? **

**Next chapter, Riven and Flora (start to) have a moment.**


	6. Chapter 6

I double check all my pockets and gasp. "No! My purse!"

"Are you sure its not in one of your bags, Flora?"" Gareth asks. I check them all and shake my head.

"No. This is just... what should I do?" I ask desperately.

"Here, just for you, Flo, take your shopping." He takes my bags from me and fills them up.

"Gareth, I can't. Just... forget it." I say, shaking my head. I turn to walk away but Gareth calls me back. I thank the gods that there isn't a queue behind me.

"No, Flora. I'm going to worry about you. You're taking these bags back to your house. I'll take them for you if I have to." He turns around. "Fish!" Adam Fisher, whom we locals know as Fish and Gareth's 'number one assistant' comes running. He blows his dark blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Yeah, Gath?" Fish asks as he slows himself to a stop. He eyes me and smirks. "Afternoon, Flora. Hey, what's up with you?" He asks.

"Good afternoon, Fish. I... I had an... accident at school." I say. I feel useless.

"That's bad." He says sympathetically, "What did you want me for, Gath?" He turns back to Gareth.

"Look after the store for me, would you? I'm taking Flora back to her place." Gareth explains. He leans in close to Fish and whispers something in his ear. Fish nods but a frown is plastered on his face.

"Wow, someone really cares." Fish smirks.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, dude. Just look after the store."

"OK, but... be careful, Gath. You know how he is. Try not to create a big mess." He sighs.

"Yeah, I know. I'll try not to. Won't promise anything though."

"And get well soon, chicka." Fish smiles and I nod at him. Gareth takes my bags and picks up his keys (the ones with the 'I am a very, very old gorilla' keyring on it) and phone. We go out to his blue Audi and he takes my shopping bags to his boot. "Right then, Miss Cheffriz. Get into the front and we'll get going!"

"Gareth, I promise I'll make it up to you." I say, as we speed off. He chuckles, not taking his eyes off the busy road.

"Oh, Flora. Seriously, it does not matter." He says firmly. "I can live without a few hundred pounds."

"But I feel really bad. I'll just have to work a bit harder for a month or so." I shake my head, sighing.

"No, you won't. You either forget the whole payback idea _completely_, which I strongly suggest or you can ask your dad to give you the money." Gareth tells me. As I glance at him, I see a frown edging its way to his face.

"Dream on, Gareth." I scoff confidently. "Dad will go nuts if he finds out I've lost his money. If you think he'll spare another batch of two hundred, then you have another thought coming." I feel another sting in my back.

"Flo," he sighs with a shake of his head, "you really do need to speak up about your dad to someone. The way he's treated you after... the incident is just plain wrong. I would have said something already but I didn't want to interfere. I didn't want to lose a wonderful friend." He takes a risk and smiles at me. I smile back at him.

_Wow. And you say nobody likes you. _

Oh, be quiet. Both Gareth and Fish are twenty. That's way too old.

_Picky. Flora, I'm telling you - no. You're telling yourself - that you are a beautiful girl and will grow up to be a beautiful woman. You just need to stay optimistic. Pessimism never helps anyone._

Please. What do you get out of annoying me?

_I just like seeing you hurt and confused. Its my way of having a laugh. _

Go die in a hole, then.

_That's rude._

I know. "You and your sister's lives are going to strain if nothing's done about it." I tune back into what Gareth is saying.

"But... Miele will fall to pieces if we're taken away. I think the only reason I'm keeping quiet about things and not telling anyone is because of Miele." I sigh, remembering my cheerful, sweet sister and how she'd feel if I was to say anything to the social services and we were taken into care.

"Flora. Miele is sweet and smart. She will understand if you tell her nicely." He reasons.

"I know she will. But inside she'll break. Its what happened after Mum left. Her demeanor was happy until Mum went out the front door. Then she went into a massive depression." I remember what happened a year or so ago.

"But she's happy now?" Gareth asks.

"As far as I can see."

"Then what do you have to lose?"

"But..."

"No buts, Flora. What happens in the future is now up to you." He stops the car in front of our house.

"I know. I guess I'm just scared." I sigh.

"Don't be. If you need anything, be that actual, physical help or just a chat, you know where I'll be." He helps me out of the car and goes to collect the shopping bags.

"Thanks, Gareth." I smile.

"No worries, milady." He locks his car and walks up to our gate. He pushes it open and walks up the drive. "Don't worry about paying me back, Flo. That's not necessary."

"Fine. Fine." I sigh, giving in and rolling my eyes.

"And tell your father to be expecting a phone call." His blue eyes look dark and he frowns.

"Huh?" I look at him, feeling as confused as ever.

"Just do it, Flora." He says impatiently.

"OK. Thanks again, Gath." I smile at him.

"My pleasure, Flo." The door opens and I see Miele holding the door open. She looks surprised at seeing the two of us.

"Gareth?" She raises an eyebrow. "Are... are you going to be staying?" She asks politely.

"Might as well." He shrugs. "I need to put these in anyway." Miele glances behind her.

"Uh, I can take them." She reaches for the bags but Gareth steps back, holding the bags out of her reach.

"Whoa there, young lady!" He says, smirking. "You have a problem with me coming in?" He asks her playfully.

"N-no." She stutters. "Its just..." another look backwards.

"Miele, what is it sweetie?" I ask, filled with concern.

"Dad..." she mumbles. Gareth and I frown.

"What has he done, Miele?" I ask firmly, and then worry that she'll think I'm being firm with her.

"He's angry. Very angry."

"Why?!" This comes from Gareth.

"A guy knocked asking for you. And I think he got the wrong idea of the stick." She explains. I look at Gareth and see that he has raised his eyebrow and is smirking.

"What did he look like?" I ask.

"Uh, magenta spiky hair, navy blue eyes, cocky smirk-" she starts to explain.

"OK, I think I know who you mean. What did he want?"

"He said to meet you in Bramblewitch Pavilion." She says.

"Right." I look at Gareth. "Can I... actually no, don't worry. I can make it on my own." I muse to myself.

"If you were going to ask for a lift then fine. I wouldn't have minded." He tells me.

"No, it's OK." I say. Gareth rolls his eyes, puts the bags down and takes my shoulders.

"Flora, please, just... listen to me just this once." His voice is raspy and I feel the need to do what he says.

"Fine. I'll take your offer." I turn back to Miele. "Stay away from him. Or come with us, if you like. You could stay at Gareth's store while I'm at Bramblewitch and he can drop us both off."

"OK. Hop in then, girls." He picks up the bags again and puts them just inside the door.

"OK." Miele smiles.

"Good girl." Gareth ruffles her hair.

Gareth drives us to Bramblewitch Pavilion and drops me off. At the entrance, a guard guy stops me from going in. "Excuse me, madam." He says after taking my arm. I pry it out of his grip and step back a little.

"Yes? What is it?" I ask impatiently.

"We have new rules that state we need to take down people's name and purpose before we can let them in." He says with his hands behind his back.

"Purpose?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Why they are here." He explains. "We believe that with this information, we can assist the public in the best ways possible."

"I'm not sure I agree... but whatever. My name is Flora Cheffriz and I'm here to see someone who's name is Riven Jeffreys." I explain wearily.

"Round the back, please, Miss Cheffriz. He will be waiting by the bush that's shaped like a cat."

"Um, OK..." I say slowly. "Thank you." He nods and I walk inside.

At the back of the pavilion is a whole glass wall. In the middle of the wall are glass double doors. I peek through them to see if I can spot Riven. Sure enough, like the guard said, he's waiting on the patio by the cat shaped bush. I push open the door and step outside, my pink knee length dress (that I changed into before I went to the store) flowing out around me.

"H-hi, Riven." I say when I reach him.

"Hey, Flora. Here, sit down." He pats the patio next to him. I take the seat gratefully and slip my arms out of my crutches. He watches me with a sad smile on his face. "Flora, I am so so sorry about what happened at school today. I... I want you to know that it was not me. My friend James was being an idiot and pushed me into you." He explains. I smile sadly.

"Riven, I really, really _want_ to believe it wasn't you." I say, "I heard what you said when I was in the infirmary and I thought you said it from the heart but... I don't know, I kind of have no evidence that it wasn't you. Bloom said everyone saw you." He closes his eyes. "I'm sorry, Riven. Like I said, I really, _really_, want to believe it wasn't you."

"I know. You don't have to be sorry. It wasn't you." He takes my hands. "I... I found your purse."

"Huh?"

"Yeah." He takes something out of his pocket and it is my purse!

"Riven! Thank you! Where did you find it?" I take it from his hands. Dad's money is still there, all two hundred pounds of it!

"Uh, my friends gave it to me." He flushes.

"James?"

"No, Baltor." Something is fishy about that name. Then I realize.

"You don't mean the Baltor that hangs out with Sky, Brandon, Selina, Icy and all that lot, do you?" I ask.

"Y-yeah."

"You mean they found it?"

"No. They took it from you." She says sheepishly.

"But... but..."

"Flora, they're thieves. They take things from people and I..." he hesitates for quite some time.

"Riven? What's wrong?"

"I sell the things that they steal." He whispers.

"So you're telling me you were going to sell my purse?" I half shriek.

"Yes." I see that he has gotten closer to me quite a lot. "But then I saw your picture and I couldn't bring myself to put it on my shelf." I take his hands.

"Riven, don't worry. I appreciate the fact that you decided to return my purse instead of selling it. It takes a lot courage to admit what you did." I reason.

"I quit the group and... I want your help to report them."

"OK... I-I can't believe they played me!" This time I do shriek.

"Flora, its what they do." He shrugs. He glance inside and see the clock.

"I-I need to go. I'll see you tomorrow." I stand up.

"Do you want me to give you a lift home?" He asks as he stands up with me.

"Not home. To Gareth Willingson's Store?"

"You got it!" We go out to his blue Ferrari and he helps me into the front. "Flora, again, I'm really, really sorry."

"I'll do my best to try and forgive you." I smile. Though he was facing the road, his mouth twists up into a smile.

"Thank you, Flora." He says and I have a feeling it is sincere. We reach my Gareth's store and he stops the car.

Without thinking about what I am doing, I ignore the pain in my back, reach over and peck him on the cheek. Without saying anything, I get out of the car and walk back towards the store. I don't turn back round to watch him drive off because I don't want him seeing the blush in my cheeks or the grin on my face.

**A/N: What did you think of the ending conversation?**

**Next chapter, Bloom, Layla and Flora confront Baltor and his gang.**


	7. Chapter 7

I walk up to the till. I am so so happy that Riven decided to give me my purse back. Now I can pay back Gareth for the groceries.

"Gareth!" I call. He looks up from counting the notes in his hands for a customer. His face lights up into a smile when he notices it's me. But then he frowns. He finishes counting the notes and hands them to the customer. As they are last in line, he walks over to me.

"Flora?" He asks.

"Hmm?" I answer.

"You didn't walk from Bramblewitch to here, did you?" He asks in an accusatory tone.

"No, Gareth. I got a lift." I explain.

"A lift? From who?" He asks.

"Riven. And he... found my purse." I don't think I should tell him that he was a junior fence. That would just ruin my hopes with him.

_Hopes?_

Yes, that is what I said. Hopes.

_So you _do _like him?_

Maybe. Well, yes. "Well that's good." Gareth says. "Wait, who did you say?"

"Riven. Riven Jeffreys." I say, starting to get very confused. Gareth's face pales. "Why?"

"Oh! Oh, no reason." He shakes his head and smiles. "Come on, girls. Fish will take you home now. He's going to go on break now anyway."

"Wait." I lean on the counter and take out my purse. "Here, Gareth, take the money, now that I have it back." I hand the money to him.

"No, Flora. You need it. You're short on money as it is." He pushes it back into my hands.

"Then if that's the case, Fish is going to drop us home and take the shopping bags with him." I say firmly.

"Flora, why do you have to be so stubborn?" He asks with a raised eyebrow. "I'm trying to do you a favour here."

"Yes, but you don't understand. My father does not _want _that favour. He will literally slice my head off if he finds out I didn't pay!" I yell. Everyone in the store turns their heads to me.

I can hear mumbling: "that girl has no shame,"

"That girl needs to go to a mental hospital,"

"That girl's father needs to be reported," and even,

"That girl! She's going to go and try to steal my boyfriend!"

_Look what you've gone and done, Flora. _

What are you saying?

_You've gone and given a stupid impression of yourself. _

I didn't mean for it to be so loud. Gareth was annoying me.

_Well, tell him! Well, maybe not the second part, but you know what I mean. _

Really? OK. "Gareth, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to shout it out so loud." I say. I feel my cheeks getting warmer and warmer, and with that, they would no doubt get redder and redder.

"Hey." He puts his hand on my shoulder. "No need to be sorry, Flora. You were just trying to reason with me."

"Yeah, well-" I start to say. Just then, Fish comes running up to us.

"Flora! Gareth! Miele!" He calls. He skids to a halt in front of us.

"Hey, dude, what's up?" Gareth asks.

"Flora... and Miele's... dad... called me... just a... minute ago." He puts his hands on his knees and takes short and ragged breaths.

"Dude, calm down. Deep breaths. In and out. Yeah?" Gareth crosses his arms and looks down on Fish, who nods crazily. "Stop it! Stay still and just _breathe_, dimbo!" Gareth scolds.

"Miele and Flora's dad called." He says once he had gets his breath back.

"What did he say?" I ask. I have a burning feeling in my stomach and I wonder how long it will be before my knees give away and I collapse on to the ground.

_Be strong, Flora. You are_ not _afraid of him._

Yes, I am. He's not scary... just frightening.

_No, you are _not! _And you_ do _know_ _scary and frightening are the same thing, right_?

Yes... Oh, fine. I'm not scared of him! "He said to bring them home right away. He was very, very angry. Very angry." Fish mused. "Oh, and he wanted to speak to you, Gath." He nods at Gareth. "You are gonna be in _well_ big shit, mate."

"Adam Fisher! Please do not use those words in front of these tiny little ears!" Gareth scolds, thumping him on the shoulder.

"Hey, its OK." Miele says forlornly. "Dad says them all the time, really, really loud. I know what they are..." she trails off and scrunches her face up, "and what they mean." Her tone of voice is disgusted and she sighs.

I see Fish and Gareth glance at each other and they each raise an eyebrow. "OK..." Fish says, "well... let's go home, then, girls!" He says somewhat enthusiastically. "Gath, I deserve a half an hour extra break for this!"

"Adam! Just stop it already." Gareth leans in close to Fish and whispers. Or he _tries _to whisper, though I hear what he says. He says, "you don't need to make them feel any more unwanted than they already feel." Gareth must be feeling really strongly for us because he never calls Fish by his actual name unless he is mad.

"OK, OK! Jeez, dude, calm it down a little!" Fish folds his arms and rolls his eyes.

"I think it's best if you take them home, Mr Fisher." Gareth is still mad at Fish but he has somewhat calmed down now.

"I can't take them home. Mr Cheffriz said he wanted to talk to _you_, not _me_!" Fish points to himself as his eyes widen.

"Fine. Remember to tell me that I owe you one dude." Gareth gives in and gives Fish a - friendly - pat on the back.

"You owe me one, Gareth Willingson." Fish says with a huge grin on his face.

"Whatever. Come on, girls, let us get going." We walk away from Fish after we wave goodbye to him.

"Brace yourself, Gath!" He calls. Gareth gives him a backward hands up and as I look at him, I see a big grin playing on his face.

I suddenly feel a hand in my dress pocket. I turn and look to my right and see a flash of dirty blonde hair. I know I've seen dirty blonde hair recently. Where have I seen a big mane of dirty blonde hair before...? Selina! She runs off with my purse _again_! "Hey!" I yell. "That's my purse!" She looks back at me while running and smirks. She doesn't see where she's going and bumps into someone. I see that its Bloom!

"Bloom!" I call gladly. And then I see Layla!

"Give. Flora. Back. Her. Purse. Selina!" Layla says. She clenches her fists.

"Who's going to make me?" Selina taunts.

"We are!" Bloom cuts in. I smile. Layla lifts her fist and punches Selina in the face. I wince.

"Take that!" Punch. "And that!" Punch. "And that!" She says angrily.

"No, Layla! Stop it!" I call but she doesn't listen. Somewhere in the distance, I hear sirens.

"Selina! Just keep the purse and run, you idiot!" I hear a male voice yell. I look towards it and see Baltor and all of his gang. How could I have ever thought these guys were cool? Let alone nice?

"No! She. Will. Give. My. Best. Friend. Her. Purse. Back!" Another punch goes in from Layla as Bloom says those words.

The sirens get really loud now and I sense trouble.

"What's going on here then?" We hear. God, no. The police are here!

"That blonde girl took my purse." I begin by saying, "and then the red head and the brunette, who are my friends jumped in."

"OK, well you are all coming to the police station.

"No. My sister, Miele, and Gareth Willingson didn't do anything. I can assure you." I argue.

"Yes, madam. We know. We will just take them along to question them." He says.

"Fine." I look around to see that Selina is shackled, Baltor and the others are also in shackles are but frowning, and Bloom and Layla are restrained by the last two officers with their hands behind their backs.

As I walk back to the police car, Gareth bends down so his mouth is level with my ear. "Thanks for trying to get me out of this." He whispers.

"No problem, Gareth." I whisper back.

**A/N: Yup. Now the villains and Specialists have been caught along with Bloom and Layla! **

**Next chapter, everyone is in the police station, along with Flora's father!**

**Review? Please? **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: One more chapter after this one. Details are at the bottom. And there's nothing else to say, apart from enjoy the chapter and review! And I'll see you at the bottom.**

In the police station, I sit in the middle of Bloom and Miele. I have an arm round my sister. Layla is in the middle of her questioning.

Riven has come into the police station with us. He says that he will turn himself into the police willingly if need be. I try to tell him that he doesn't have to but in our hearts, we all know that he should be in as much trouble as the rest of us.

We can hear yelling coming from the consultation room and we know that whatever the woman is saying to Layla is very unfair. Bloom has told me that Layla is usually a very calm person and that something needs to be very extreme before she will begin to get the slightest bit angry.

"Miss Flora Cheffriz, please." The officer at the counter says. I take my arm from Miele and stand up reluctantly. I walk to the door of the consultation room but before I can knock, the door opens and Layla storms out, with her fists clenched and a frown set deep on her face. My eyes follow her and a wave of guilt washes over me as I see her sit in the corner, away from everyone else.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see that Miele has sidled up to Bloom and they were in our previous position. I sigh and then turn back to the door.

I curl my hand into a fist and bring it up to knock.

But I can't. My hand muscles have tightened and no matter how hard I try, I can't get my knuckles to move forward and gently tap on the door.

Suddenly, I feel a hand on my upper back. "Do it, Flora. They won't do anything to you. _Or _to your sister. You are not to blame." Riven whispers in my ear. I turn my head to him and smile sadly.

I take a deep breath and knock on the door. _Knock, knock, knock. _I feel my lunch churning in my stomach and I swallow.

"Come in!" I hear from the other side the door. I take a deep breath and put my hand on the handle. I push down and I hear the door unlock. I open the door but before I enter the room, I look back into the waiting area, and look around in pure fright and shock.

Miele looks back at me and smiles weakly, Bloom has a smile that portrays reassurance. I look at Layla but she glares at me and then looks away, ducking her head. I feel so bad for bringing her into this mess. Gareth nods at me with a mock salute. I look at Riven and he looks at me. For a whole minute violet stares into jade green, as though they are having a silent conversation. Then, he gives me the slightest nod and a beaming smile. I smile at him and and I turn back to the door.

I push it open just enough to let myself in and put a small - but still fake - smile on my face. "Hello, Miss Cheffriz. How are you feeling?" The officer lady asks with a big beam on her face - though her eyes tell a whole other story.

"I-I'm feeling a bit shaken but otherwise I feel good, thank you." I say timidly.

"No nervousness at all?" She questions, eyeing me up and down. She unnerves me a lot but I don't say a word; she seems shaky enough as it is.

"A little." I say with a hesitant shake of the head. Her smile widens and somehow she changes from unnerving and scary to small but comforting.

"Well. If you're in _this_ particular situation, then I should believe it's normal." She says, trying to lighten the mood a little. "Please, take a seat." She nods to the chair opposite her and I gratefully let my knees buckle and fall onto the hard wooden seat.

"Before we begin," I start by saying, "what... what happened with Layla?" At my words, I see the woman tense her shoulders and hunch up small. I instantly feel terrible for opening my mouth. She sighs.

"Layla... doesn't want to accept the fact that she will be put in a cell for ten years." The woman says. My eyes widen. My anger is bubbling up inside me but I have to control it and keep it down as low as shock. I can't go as far as Layla did.

"Ten whole years?!" I say with a hint of surprise. The woman nods forlornly. "Ten years is a bit extreme in this case, don't you think?"

"Well... I'm sorry to say this, but what Layla did counts as assault." She explains.

"I understand that that may be so, but I will admit this. I've assaulted loads and loads of people in my teenage years and not once was I told that I would be jailed for ten years for putting a punch in where it belonged." I argue. I don't know how much longer I can keep up the act of 'controlling my anger and turning it into shock'.

"Yes, but she was at a crime scene. In front of the police." She counters.

"Whatever. Just get on with this will you? Before I walk out like Layla did." I sink back in my seat, with a sense of annoyance and defeat. The woman sighs and she relaxes.

"Flora, sweetie, I know you were just trying to defend your friend. But sometimes we have to understand that some things are better losing to." She says softly.

"What. Ever." I lean forward and point my finger at her with each word. "I couldn't give a fuck with your bloody words. All I know is, that Layla is my friend and that I think ten years in prison for mere assault is a _tiny_ bit too extreme." I hold my thumb and first finger an centimetre apart to show it. My words come out a bit more menacing and threatening than I am expecting. "So if you have nothing more to question me on, then I strongly suggest that we call it a day and adjourn this meeting." I sit back in my chair for the third time in ten minutes and I am quite pleased with my little speech.

"Flora. Just be quiet and listen, sweetie." She says. However, the sweetness has gone from her tone of voice and is replaced with firm and bitterness. She sounds cold and annoyed and it seems she has lost all forms of positive emotion.

"Well... whatever." I muse. "Just get it over and done with."

"What-" _knock, knock, knock. _Someone knocks on the consultation room door. The woman looks at me with a skeptical eye and then back at the door. "Come in!"

The door opens ever so slightly. And then a bit more. The gap widens until eventually, it's big enough for a person to walk through. The person walks in and my stomach flips.

"Dad..." I wince.

"Flora, honey, may I have a quick word with you outside, please?" He asks softly and calmly. So now we're in front of the police, he decides to be sweet and act as if there isn't a conflict going on between us. Great. "Uh, if that's fine with you, miss?" He asks as an afterthought.

"Well, yes, I suppose so." She nods slowly.

"Perfect. I'll bring her back in a short while." He nods to the woman and looks back at me. "Come along, my flower."

I retch at his display of affection. I reluctantly stand up and follow my twisted manipulator of a father. We walk out of the room and the officer at the counter nods at Dad.

"Mr Cheffriz. Take as long as you need, sir." The officer smiles.

"Thank you." Dad turns to Gareth and Miele. "I'll need you two to come with me, please." Gareth stands up with a frown. But Miele doesn't obey. She sits with Bloom, nudging herself into my friend's side. "Come on, sweetheart." Dad coaxes. I can see the frown edging its way onto his face. Bloom leans in to whisper in her ear. Miele takes a deep breath and hops down from the bench seat. "Good girl."

We walk down the corridor of the police station. I hold Miele's hand and follow Dad. Gareth lingers beside me, with his hands in his pockets and his head down. We get to a room.

"Right. Miele, Mr Willingson, wait outside. Flora. In here with me." He points to two chairs outside the door. I gulp and my mind whirs with thoughts about what he could want.

"What is it, Father?" I ask sweetly.

"What have you gotten yourself into, you idiot?!" He hisses. I jump at his sudden change in tone of voice.

"I... it wasn't me, Dad! I swear!" I plead as I sit on one of the chairs in front of the office desk.

"Too right!" He starts pacing the room folding his hands over one another behind his back. "Of course it wasn't. It never is, is it?" He comes up close to my face and I lean back, feeling the pain in my back getting bigger and bigger.

"Dad, stop! I'm telling you it was not me!" I say. I frown at him. "It's just not fair how you keep blaming me. For _everything_. It gets so annoying!"

He throws his hands on to my shoulders. "Will you fucking _keep your voice down_!

_No! Don't do what he says! That's what got you in this position! The position that hurts you, makes you feel like a wreck. _

I know... but he's my father. I have to listen to him.

_Not for this. He is being unfair._

But... "OK, Dad." I whisper meekly.

"Good. Now, be civilised and tell me what happened at Willingson's store." He lets go of my shoulders with a shake and resumes walking around the office.

"Gareth was going to take Miele and me-"

"Miele and _I_, Flora. Not Miele and me. Miele and I." Dad interrupts me. I frown.

"OK," I say irritably. "Gareth was going to take Miele and _I_ home. We had only just got to the gate when I felt a hand in my pocket. And it was Selina taking my purse. And it all kicked off. Layla and Bloom jumped in."

"Right. And I'm gues-"

"Can I come in, please, Mr Cheffriz?" The police officer that questioned me.

"Uh, yes, miss..." Dad says, but his voice is strained and forced.

And all I remember is Dad being taken away from me, protesting and yelling. Miele clings to me, crying her eyes out. She confesses that she has told the officer - with Gareth's help - about all that Dad had done to us. I tell her that she did the right thing.

**A/N: How was that? And yes, the last chapter is the next chapter. But I'm not going to say anything. You'll find out soon enough. If you review, you get it faster!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Last chapter! Wow, I can't believe I'm actually here. I started this story three months ago and finally, the end is in hindsight. Thank you to all those who reviewed. I'm really grateful! **

**This chapter is written as a list of diary entries. Flora recalls all the significant events that happened. The past entries are written in italics. And all I have left to say is enjoy and review.**

Saturday 16 February 2014, 23:19

Dear Diary

Two whole years have past since the horrible incident. And all because I thought I was right in thinking that the thieves were pure and true. The consequences are terrible.

Dad is in prison. After all, he has put us through a lot of emotional stress and pain. He'll very likely have to spend all or most of his life in a cell.

Bloom and Layla? Well. Bloom was just... _there _and didn't really participate. So she was just questioned. Layla is also in prison, but for three years rather than ten. Seems the officer lady got her numbers wrong.

Gareth was also questioned. But he also played an important part in helping Miele tell the police officers what Dad had done. I don't know whether to be grateful to him for helping us out of this hell hole or to hate him for putting us in this position.

Baltor, Selina and that despicable lot were put in jail without question. They did put up a huge fuss and used a lot (and I mean a _lot_) of cuss words and insults but in the end, all sixteen/seventeen of them were put in individual cells.

And then there's Miele. My sweet, persistent Miele. She and I were separated by the Social Services a few days after what happened. I only see her three times a year and if our birthdays don't fall on those days, we see each other then as well. I miss her so much. Sometimes, I wonder if telling the police was a bad thing.

And Riven... well, I'm not telling you what happened with Riven _just _yet. But I will do it soon.

You might be wondering what exactly happened in those two years. Honestly? It was hectic. Very hectic. But not that hectic so I have to go through each and every day. But I'll go through as much as I can.

Flora

* * *

_Friday 19 March 2012, 22:51_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, after we came back from the police station, we were told that we are going to be taken into care. Well, Miele is. I am going to be placed in a foster family. It is only a small family, only consisting of two parents and a young, six year old foster sister. I will stay in the McAllen family until the Social Services can find a family to adopt me. _

_They tried to locate my mother. They did find her but she showed no interest in taking us in, whatsoever. It turns out that after she left us, she went man scouting and found a twenty three year old guy called Jacinth Vanquez. But she's twenty seven. That's a bit gross if you ask me. And Jacinth didn't take much of an interest in us either. So going back to Mum was an option out of the question. _

_I am really _not _looking forward to this. It means I won't be able to see Miele every day. I won't be able to tell her that I'm only a touch away. I won't be. _

_The horrid thing is, I told her that I'll be a phone call away but her care home do not let the residents use the phone more than three times a day, unless in an emergency. _

_I'm going to go and pack everything up that I have. And then I'm going to help Miele. I'm going to miss this home, even though I haven't been in it for long. Only a week or so. But a week is enough to formulate an opinion on it._

_I'm going to go now. _

_Until tomorrow, _

_Flora_

* * *

_Monday 21 March 2012, 23:30_

_Dear Diary, _

_I'm at my foster home now. The McAllen's have been so welcoming and understanding about what happened. _

_But last night, I heard them and my social worker, Andromeda, talking. Andromeda told them that I might be a bit unsettled and unstable because of what my dad had done. My foster father replied with, 'we understand. She has been through a lot because of that manipulator of a father. How men can do that to teenage girls is beyond me. They're fragile and delicate, for goodness' sake and they need to be handled with special care and attention. You cannot use them for anything. Not anything at all'. When he said that, I think I visibly cringed. I didn't know if he was referring to what I think he was referring to but I don't think I want to know. Apart from that, though, Marcus and Eliza have been pretty sweet foster parents. _

_And then there is my foster sister. Her name is Astoria and like I said, she is six years old. She is so sweet and so polite. Her parents do act like she's fragile and delicate but they treat her like an actual person, nonetheless. _

_She is somewhat obsessed with fairies and has a whole fairy themed room. Fairy dolls, fairy clothes, even fairy books. Not fairy tales, but books to do with actual fairies. _

_She is extremely smart for a six year old and goes to the Midnight Mountain Junior School, the school Miele used to go to. I'll have to ask Miele if she knew Astoria. _

_My new room I am not so pleased with. It has two silver walls and two golden walls but they are dirty and dull. Marcus and Eliza have said that I can repaint but they haven't said when I can do so. _

_That's all for now. _

_Flora_

* * *

_Saturday 13 August 2013, 22:54_

_Dear Diary, _

_Today is Astoria's birthday and we are all going to a zoo. Apart from being obsessed with fairies, she is also obsessed with animals. Big ones, small ones, even the land and water ones. She claims her favourite is the tiger. Her dad calls her 'his little fairy tigress'._

_As it so happens, the zoo is just opposite the police station and prison. The prison that Layla and Riven are in. I'm going to have to ask Marcus and Eliza if I can go and see them. I'm not going to see Dad again. Ever. He never cared anyway. _

_Astoria is so excited. She's squealing and jumping around. Marcus has to threaten to cancel the trip to the zoo if she doesn't sit nicely and wait patiently. So like every six - no, seven - year old, she does as she is asked and sits in her room, silently drawing._

_I'm going to go and help Astoria now._

_We're at the zoo. Marcus has agreed to show Astoria round while Eliza and I go to the police station to see Layla and Riven. The police officers were a bit reluctant at first but eventually, with a lot of persuasion from Eliza, they agreed to let us in. They escort us all the way to the cells._

_First Layla. Her cell _is _decent sized with a sweet bed and lots of room to move. She is apparently (according to her) doing 'just fine' but I can see differently. She has gone so skinny, there is no shine in her eyes, her hair has lost its bounce and she is not as excited as she used to be. I ask her if she is eating properly but all she replies with is: 'fine'. She looks and sounds so forlorn and I feel terrible. I tell her that I'm sorry for everything that I put her through. She tells me that I should leave so I - reluctantly - oblige. _

_Riven is looking somewhat better than Layla. He has a smile on his face and it grows as he acknowledges my presence. This causes my own smile to grow. He tells me - for the hundredth - time that he is sorry for everything that he has put me through but I brush it off. I ask him how he is feeling and he says he is feeling better now that I'm here. I smile. He reaches for my hand and asks me to come closer. I raise an eyebrow but I do as I am asked. He tells me that he can't help but think about me. I chuckle and say I can't help but do the same thing. _

_Then he says that if he could, he would ask me to be his girlfriend and take me out every weekend. My smile grows _again _and I tell him that he can. Well, not the second part, obviously, but the first part is doable. I also tell him that I would like that. _

_So now Riven and I are in a relationship. I don't mind that he is in prison; it takes a lot of guts to admit what he had._

_That's all for now. Until tomorrow, _

_Flora_

* * *

_Tuesday 23 October 2013, 22:25_

_Dear Diary_

_Today Miele and I are going to see each other for the second time this year. _

_I'm so excited. But the downside of this is that we have to be supervised by our social workers, Andromeda and Lauren. They won't let us be alone together for one single second. _

_And Miele's 'brothers and sisters' are allowed to walk in whenever they like, if we're in the living room. So we all go up to Miele's bedroom. _

_She is also doing fine. Her eyes have retained their shine and passion and she is not as skinny as Layla is. _

_In the care home, there are twelve residents, thirteen if Miele is included and their ages range from six to sixteen. She is the second eldest, after a sixteen year old boy, Henry. _

_We talk about everything that happened to us in the time thst we were seperated._

_I have to go now._

_Flora_

**A/N: And voila! Done at last! Hope you enjoyed the story. Review, please.**


End file.
